The cross-flow tower fan air moving device is well known in the art. Typically, in a vertically oriented cross-flow blower, air is drawn through the blower from one side and directed out through air exits on an adjacent side. Due to the aerodynamic principles that are well known in the art, the exit air is fairly laminar as it exists in a vertically oriented pattern from the fan housing. The laminar flows created by conventional tower fan designs are very effective at directing a steady flow of air in a given direction. However, conventional fan designs do not allow for manipulating the airflow to create a variety of desired air flow patterns.
Based on the foregoing, the present invention provides an improved fan design which can direct channeled air to create a variety of air flow patterns. The present invention overcomes the short coming of the prior art by accomplishing this critical objective.